1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved manually-operated, emergency shutdown apparatus for conveyor belts in underground mines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Emergency shutdown apparatus for conveyor belts in underground mines which are operated by a pull rope disposed parallel to the conveyor belt in the mine so that a person riding on the belt can reach the pull rope with his hand from any point of the conveyor are known in the art. The pull rope in such apparatus is coupled to switches disposed at predetermined distances along the conveyor belt path. When the rope is pulled, the nearest switch is actuated and shuts down the drive mechanism of the conveyor belt. In order to resume operation of the conveyor belt after shutdown, the switch mechanically latched by the pull rope must be unlatched.
The foregoing types of apparatus have the disadvantage that maintenance of the pull rope switches involves considerable cost. In addition, because of the high velocities of conveyor belts which are generally used at present, there is considerable danger to the person riding on the conveyor belt in attempting to operate or operating the pull rope in order to shut down the conveyor belt.